Un final feliz
by Saori-Luna
Summary: OutlawQueen. Parece imposible, pero nada lo es para un creador. Un momento tranquilo puede ser lo más parecido a un final feliz.


_**Disclaimer.** Once Upon a Time y sus personajes son propiedad de Kitsis y Horowitz, de quienes me han dicho tienen bastante experiencia rompiendo los corazones de los fans de sus historias._

* * *

 **UN FINAL FELIZ**

 **Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

 _-Muchas gracias, señora alcaldesa._

Regina observó como la pequeña niña iba con sus padres, feliz con su manzana endulzada. No recordaba quiénes eran, pero por supuesto, aún no lograba conocer a todos los nuevos ciudadanos, provenientes de la Tierra de Historias Sin Contar.

Su mirada se perdió entre las manzanas. Había pasado mucho para que una niña pudiera recibir una de ellas, sin preocuparse por historias antiguas de venganza y maldiciones envenenadas.

-Iré a dar una vuelta- le dijo a la chica a cargo del puesto.

Todos parecían estar disfrutando del bazar de Storybrooke. Había sido una gran idea por parte de Snow, una buena forma de promover la integración entre todos los habitantes.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Henry, mostrándole a Violet juegos típicos de este mundo. Los pequeños del Bosque Encantado también parecían divertirse en la aldea medieval hecha por los provenientes de Camelot.

Después de un rato, finalmente encontró a la persona que estaba buscando. Robin estaba de pie, en la entrada del local de la biblioteca, ayudando a Belle. La joven había hecho un gran esfuerzo por recopilar las historias de todos los habitantes, y los más pequeños se mostraban muy interesados en ver los libros sobre sus padres. La larga fila para entrar demostraba su éxito.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, el estado de Belle no daba para atender el sitio todo el día. Su panza era cada vez más pronunciada. De hecho en ese mismo instante parecía a punto de estallar. Sin duda alguna era el motivo por el cual Robin estaba ayudándole, en lugar de estar en el puesto de arquería que sus hombres habían organizado.

 _-O tal vez, es porque le interesa. Parecen estarse divirtiendo mucho, y además, nunca supimos que tan cercana fue su amistad en el Bosque Encantado._

Desde que había regresado a su interior la Reina Malvada parecía estar bajo control. Regina ya no sentía la culpa de todos esos horribles actos que había cometido. Y cuando surgía, era muy sencillo para ella notar la falta de lógica en su forma de pensar.

-¡Oh cállate, ya! Robin nunca se interesaría por una mujer casada y embarazada de otro hombre.

- _Sí bueno, tal vez Rumplestilskin no lo vea así._

En eso no dejaba de tener razón. Rumple continuaba teniendo dificultades con el manejo de su ira, y el embarazo de Belle lo había vuelto mucho más sobreprotector. Tal vez sería mejor unírseles antes que él llegara a molestar.

* * *

Robin la sintió, incluso cuando ella estaba a metros de distancia. Parecía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando vio que decidía acercárseles.

-Vamos, no creo que mi chiste haya sido tan bueno…- Belle siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a Regina- Las cosas van bien, ¿no?

-Un poco raras aún, pero bien.

\- Bueno, no es para menos. Han pasado por muchas cosas.

-No tanto como permanecer encerrada en la caja de Pandora, pero sí.

-Oh vamos, creo que "volver de la muerte", ganaría la competencia.

El vello de sus brazos se erizó, en el momento en que ella les dio alcance, comenzaba a creer que estaba acostumbrándose a sus sentidos humanos de nuevo, pero aún no lograba controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaba con ella.

-¿A qué competimos?

-Sólo cosas raras que nos han sucedido Regina.

-Oh bueno, creo que esa habría sido una genial idea para la ceremonia de cierre del bazar- dijo ella, mientras tomaba la mano de Robin – tal vez para una próxima versión. ¿Te importa si me lo robo por un rato?

-Para nada, Ella debe estar por llegar.

-Gracias.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, sus pasos no los llevaban hacia el bazar. Parecía que se alejaban de las festividades.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pensé que tal vez necesitabas algo de descanso. El bazar está repleto de gente, sonidos, olores…

Robin la abrazó, aunque eso significara que sus sentidos se saturaran con su aroma. La amó aún más por pensar en sus deseos antes que en los de ella, por anticipar cosas que ni él sabía que quería.

* * *

Su abrazo se sentía real, pero Regina sabía que había cosas que aún no funcionaban bien. Probablemente lo que ella sentía como mágico, a él le provocaba un gran dolor.

Y aun así la abrazaba.

Aún no podía creer que estaban juntos de nuevo. Cierta parte de ella creía que esta era su recompensa, por primera vez en su vida había aceptado su situación, y los dioses le habían recompensado trayéndolo de vuelta.

 _Frente a ellos, una gran corriente de luz se había formado._

 _No podía ser, les había costado mucho ganar la última batalla. ¿Ahora qué?_

 _Regina parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar su mirada, la luz comenzaba a dispersarse, dejando en el centro lo que parecía ser una figura humana…_

 _No podía ser…_

 _-¿Robin?_

Semanas habían pasado desde entonces. Al principio él no podía tolerar ningún estímulo. Había sido necesario encerrarlo en el manicomio para que no pudiera hacerse daño. Poco a poco, había regresado a ella, pero no lograba recordar nada. No sabía que había sucedido desde que la había salvado de Hades.

Y su cuerpo… ya no era el mismo. El cuerpo mortal de Robin descansaba aún en su tumba, este nuevo cuerpo estaba hecho de energía pura, y no sabían aún qué significaba todo eso.

Pero en los momentos en los que podían fundirse en un abrazo nuevamente, no se sentía tan preocupada, y sabía que podrían salir adelante.

Juntos.

* * *

Habían llegado a una pequeña meseta, y desde allí podían observar el bazar en todo su esplendor. La felicidad se sentía en el aire, y con sus sentidos aún agudizados podía percibir a las personas que habían parte de su nueva y extraña familia.

Su querido Roland, entregándole feliz un nuevo peluche a su hermanita, bajo la atenta mirada de Zelena.

Henry junto a Violet, Emma y Hook, practicando en el puesto de arquería de sus hombres.

Snow y Charming junto al pequeño Neal, asegurándose que todos la estuvieran pasando bien.

Y Belle, reunida ahora con su esposo, hablando sin duda del pequeño que venía en camino.

Probablemente no iba a durar mucho, pero en ese momento la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en Storybrooke.

Se sentó sobre una roca mientras contenía un suspiro. Aún no sabían qué o quién lo había traído de regreso, ni qué era este nuevo yo en realidad.

Pero él seguía sintiéndose como Robin.

Y por supuesto, como Robin, seguía amando a Regina.

Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en el momento en que ella se sentó con él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, y dejando que su mirada recorriera la hermosa vista.

Empezaba a asociar esos escalofríos con algo bueno, con su presencia y su compañía.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos

-Realmente no creo que puedas hacer mucho con un centavo- contesto él, risueño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar, ¿y tú?

-Igual.

-¿No estás preocupada?

-Todo lo preocupada que puedo estar. Y luego te abrazo, o tomas mi mano, y toda la preocupación desaparece.

-Siento lo mismo.

El silencio los embargó por un momento. El viento a su alrededor le contaba historias de batallas por librar, mientras la tibia calidez del sol hablaba de hermosos momentos por vivir.

-Pero sabes, creo que esto es lo más cerca que hemos podido estar de nuestro final feliz.

* * *

Regina sonrió.

Tal vez estaba en lo cierto.

Estaban juntos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie de su familia quería matar a ningún otro miembro. Ella incluida.

Por el momento no había nadie amenazándolos, aunque había muchas cosas por aclarar aún.

Pero ese instante, sentados en una pequeña roca, sabiendo que no muy lejos sus seres queridos estaban bien.

Sin duda se sentía como un final feliz.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Realmente pensé que estaba bien. Bueno, sabía que no estaba tan bien, pero tal vez dentro de mí conservaba algún tipo de esperanza. Quiero decir, he visto a muchas de mis OTPs destrozadas por la muerte de uno de sus miembros (hola Tuxedo Mask, hola Angel!) pero al final siempre pasaba algo y volvían a estar juntas. Pero creo que ahora que las grabaciones han comenzado y que Sean postea sobre sus nuevos papeles, no me queda más remedio que aceptar que Robin Hood ha muerto.

Y resulta que no soy buena con eso de la aceptación, así que, ¿por qué no traerlo de vuelta?

Esta historia loca es producto de un sueño loco que tuve esta semana, no está totalmente desarrollada y sin duda tiene muchas fallas. Estoy un poco (¡bastante!) oxidada en esto de escribir. Pero el sólo hecho de querer escribir y hacerlo en realidad es un síntoma positivo de que estoy saliendo de una etapa de estancamiento en la que ni siquiera había notado que estaba. (Nota: Cuando dejas de practicar tus pasatiempos, ¡ES UNA SEÑAL DE QUE ALGO ANDA MAL!)

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que este sólo sea el comienzo de una nueva y buena etapa. Estoy completamente enamorada de mi idea crossover entre OUAT y GoT, y la voy a seguir desarrollando. Igual que mi rutina de escritura previa.

Un saludo a todos y ¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA!


End file.
